Cherry
by Hearts Desire
Summary: It's Jeff and Shannon's three year anniversary. Jeff's running a bit late, but Shannon's got a plan in mind so Jeff can make up for it! :)


A/N- Okay, well, I TRIED to write 'Recovery', but I just can't anymore. I don't know why or anything, I just lost the idea for it and I am not able to finish it any more! It sucks! So I was going through my old files, and this one really stuck out. I posted in my bio that I couldn't think of a title for this, but here it is! it's obvious, but hey.  
  
I think that this is the closest thing I've written to a PWP on ff.net! I've written PWP's before, but not posted them here! So here we go, I hope you like it!  
  
  
  
~*~  
  
Cherry  
  
~*~  
  
  
  
Jeff Hardy paced back and forth in the small airport waiting room. His flight had been cancelled ... again. And now he was stuck here with a dozen other superstars when all he wanted to do was be home with one.  
  
  
  
"You're gonna walk a hole right through the floor if you don't stop that." Chris Irvine said, looking up at Jeff from where he was laying on a bench.  
  
Jeff merclessly gave Chris the finger and returned to pacing.  
  
"Yeah, I love you, too." Chris snickered, "I'll put that in my pocket and save it for later."  
  
Jeff did it again, ignoring the laughter it garnered. He didn't care what these guys that, he just wanted to get out of here! He checked his watch. They were supposed to have gotten out of here two hours ago. Shannon would be wondering where he was, but when Jeff called the house, no one had answered.  
  
He probably just ran to the store or something. Or maybe he was out back helping with the new tunnel and hill project they were doing. This time the tunnels were AROUND the hills in the backyard. There had to be twenty hills in the whole plan they had thought out, and they only had ten done.  
  
He sighed aggitatedly again and plopped down in an empty chair by the wall.  
  
  
  
"Bout damn time you sat down, Hardy. The clunking of them boots was driving me nuts." Paul LeVesque groaned, sliding down a bit in his chair to get more comfortable, "And if you give me the finger, I'll make sure you don't have one any more."  
  
Jeff rolled his eyes, sighing again and trying to get comfortable. Plastic chairs weren't exactly the epitome of comfortable.  
  
"Why do you want to get home so badly anyways?" Lisa asked from her spot between Al Snow and Tommy Dreamer.  
  
The other superstars laughed. It was common backstage knowledge that Jeff and Shannon were, and had been, an item for a long time. It was their three year dating anniversary, and Jeff thought that everyone knew.  
  
"I knew you had a big mouth, Lisa, but I didn't think it took the place of your brain." Chris answered.  
  
"Jeff just wants to get home to his honey!" Jay Reso smiled.  
  
"Do you have a problem with that?" Jeff asked, "You're just upset because the only person you can snag is Chris."  
  
  
  
"Hey!" both Canadians defended.  
  
Jeff laughed, crossing his arms over his chest and pulling his hat oer his eyes, "Lisa, it's mine and Shannon's three year anniversary."  
  
"You're married? I thought that was illegal."  
  
Groans from everyone's mouth met Lisa's ears for her comment.  
  
"Dating, sweetheart, dating anniversary." Tommy explained quietly.  
  
"Oh. yeah, my bad."  
  
  
  
"Flight Two-Twenty from Boston is leaving from terminal 12. Flight Two-Twenty is leaving from terminal twelve."  
  
Jeff sighed in relief and stood to get his bags as everyone else in the room did the same. Now it was only ... three hours till he got home. He picked up his cell phone and tried calling home again, but there was still no answer.  
  
"Come on, Jeff." Bischoff said as he passed the youngest Hardy, "Don't wanna be late getting home, do ya?"  
  
"Already am, Eric." Jeff replied.  
  
He had to try and hide his vemon in his voice when he talked to Eric today. Eric always had that smickering tone of voice whenever it was Jeff and Shannon's anniversary. Jeff had half the thougths to think that Eric either had something for him .. or worse, feelings for Shannon. Jeff shuddered at the thought.  
  
The only thing worse than Eric being gay as well, was thinking that he might have a crush on someone.   
  
  
  
Jeff snapped himself from his thoughts and climbed up in to the plane. At least it was one of thoe good planes with the comfy seat and a divider between first and second class. Not that Jeff minded sitting with second class, it's just that he knew second class would be louder and he would rather have quiet at the moment.  
  
After what seemed like at least half an hour, the plane finally took off. He was seated next to Glenn Jacobs, which he didn't mind, it could have been much worse. Last time he was seated with Lisa she talked his ear off the whole time about beauty tips and her tractors.  
  
Jeff settled back in his seat. He must have drifted off becuase the next thing he knew he was being awakened by Chris Irvine, who was on the other side of the aisle from him.  
  
  
  
"Hey, wake up, sleeping beauty." Chris said.  
  
"What do you want, Chris?"  
  
"Have you talked to Shannon lately?"  
  
"You woke me up for that?" Jeff mumbled tiredly.  
  
"I mean today?"  
  
"No, why are you so interested."  
  
"Nothing."  
  
  
  
Jeff rolled his head to face Chris. "That 'nothing' was a bit fast for me to believe. I may talk slow but that doesn't mean I am."  
  
Chris chuckled lightly. "It's nothing. You find out when you get home."  
  
"Okay, what have you done to Shannon now? Convinced him to paint the house orange?"  
  
"No. Nothing like that."  
  
"Kidnapped him and hid him in a closet?"  
  
"No. Just drop it. Forget I said anything."  
  
Jeff attempted to say something again, but Chris pulled his headphones over his ears and settled to listening to the music.  
  
Jeff rolled his eyes and attempted to fall back asleep.  
  
  
  
An hour alter, he was woken again by the pilot announcing that they would be landing in a couple of minutes. Jeff leaned in front of Glenn and looked out the window. Yeah, they were in North Carolina alright. He could see the woods and the fields. Most of the other superstars were getting connecting flights back to their homes, Jeff was just lucky to get a flight so close to home.  
  
He grabbed his bags from teh overhead compartment and headed off of the plane. He said goodbye to the other superstars before heading to the baggage claim and the long-term parking lots. He was lucky that it was an indoor parking lot because it was freezing and had snowed over the time he was gone and he didn't feel like scraping snow off his windows at the time. He just wanted home.  
  
The ride home was relatively uneventful. He checked his car phone, finding that he had a million messages and no need for the radio. After listening to a couple, mostly from fans, he decided to try home again. Still nothing. He was beginning to think that Chris had convinced Shannon to do something drastic. It wasn't really like Shannon to not pick up the phone unless he had pure reason not to.  
  
Of course, he could be out riding his bike, even though it was nearing ten-thirty. Settling back to the messages, Jeff drove the rest of the way home.  
  
  
  
When he got there, it was dark both outside and inside. Jeff was quiet as he tried not to stumble over anything on his way to the light. He switched on a small table lamp and looked around. Well, no orange walls, no bright pink carpets, nothing that seemed out of the ordinary. Maybe Chris was just picking on him when he was on the plane.  
  
Jeff set his bags down by the couch and slowly headed in to the bedroom. He stopped in the doorway, his jaw dropping slightly. The lights were all off, but there was at least twelve red candles burning around the room that illuminated it. There were flowers on the desk along whit a box of chocolates and some movies.  
  
Red silk sheets and pillowcovers were on the bed and soft music played in the background. Shannon must have fallen asleep unexpectantly because he was curled up over the covers. He was dressed in Jeff's favourite pants of his, the red pants with the zippers and pockets and a black tank top. His hair was slightly in his face, but that only made him more beautiful if possible.  
  
Jeff slowly inched towards the bed and kneeled next to it. He listened to Shannon's quiet purr-like snores and watched him sleep for a few minutes before lightly pushing some of the hair behind Shannon's ear. Shannon stirred and slowly looked up at him. He smiled and stood up to hug Jeff.  
  
  
  
"Must've fallen asleep." Shannon said softly, looking around, "I shouldn't have left those candles burning. I coulda ruined everything if they weren't so big."  
  
"Let's not worry about that. Nothing happened." Jeff said, pulling Shannon closer to him.  
  
"Did your plane get delayed?"  
  
"Yeah, for a while. I tried to call, but no one answered the phone."  
  
"I was out earlier, trying to get everything set up. I even cooked us some chicken and stuff in the kitchen."  
  
"I'm proud of you." Jeff joked.  
  
"I missed you."  
  
"I missed you, too. But we can make up for that."  
  
Jeff caught Shannon's lips in a tentive kiss, slowly inching Shannon back until his knees hit the bed and they fell softly on to it.   
  
  
  
"Mmm, what're you wearing?" Jeff asked, pulling from the kiss for a second and licking his lower lip.  
  
"I dunno ... something cherry."  
  
"I like cherry." Jeff replied, pulling in closer and capturing Shannon's lips in another kiss.  
  
Shannon chuckled lightly, "I know you do. And I stocked up on some other flavoured goodies, too ..."  
  
"I like how that sounds."  
  
"Yeah ... dinner's in the kitchen."  
  
Shannon rolled out from under Jeff and started to walk out of the room when jeff grabbed his arm. Shannon had to laugh at the shocked look on Jeff's face.  
  
"You're going to lead me on like that and then take off to eat dinner?"  
  
  
  
"Well, yeah, silly. What'd you think I was talking about?"  
  
"SHANNON!"  
  
Shannon collapsed in a fit of giggles as Jeff bounded off the bed and tackled him back on to it.  
  
"You had better have been kidding about that." Jeff threatened playfully, the lust clouding his eyes slightly.  
  
"Of course I was." Shannon replied, trailing a finger down Jeff's face before kissing him again.  
  
  
  
*~*  
  
  
  
"This is good, Shannon." Jeff said about an hour later as he started on his dinner.  
  
"I know. Cause I made it."  
  
"You're the cocky one, ain't ya?"  
  
"I gotta be or else you'd take over."  
  
"Would not."  
  
"Yes you would. Without me here to down play you, you'd have an ego the size of Chris Jericho's." Shannon joked.  
  
"Speaking of Chris ..." Jeff said, putting his fork down on his plate.  
  
  
  
"You know how much you looked like my mom when you did that!" Shannon laughed.  
  
"I'm trying to be serious here and you go comparing your lover to your mother. And at dinner, too!"  
  
"Couldn't help it. You know how many times we'd be sitting at dinner and she'll do that exact same thing?!"  
  
Jeff just rolled his eyes and let Shannon re-gain his composure again.   
  
"Did Chris tell you to do all this?"  
  
"Not all of it. He helped me out a bit with finding places to get things, but he didn't give me the idea. Why?"  
  
"He was just teasing me at the airport is all."  
  
  
  
"Yeah, but you like to be teased." Shannon smirked.  
  
Jeff just ignored the comment, trying not to laugh as he returned to eating.  
  
"There is one thing that Chris bought me for tonight, though." Shannon said.  
  
"Oh yeah? What?"  
  
"Handcuffs ..."  
  
Jeff looked up at Shannon who had abandoned his food and was now watching Jeff's movement and grinning like a cheshire cat. Shannon didn't have to say that twice, Jeff jumped from his seat and dragged Shannon back to the bedroom  
  
  
  
*~*  
  
A/N- I just HAD to write this! It was killing me to have it on file the whole time! 


End file.
